Summer of Songs
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: The Potter-Weasleys Lupin, Malfoy, Longbottom, Finnigan never agreed on anything but music. I know i suck at summaries just read it if you like music Next Generation
1. Our song

**A/N: This will have many chapters xD So yea hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters just the ones u don't recognize. Or songs  
**

* * *

**Summer Of Songs  
**

* * *

The Potter-Weasley (Malfoy, Lupin, Longbottom, Finnigan) kids were all different. They never agreed on anything, okay well maybe on some things but rarely, the one thing they did agree on was music. They all loved it and everyone sang and played an instrument. Hogwarts year 5 had just ended, and they were all excited for the summer, they were at the burrow under the stars with their instruments.

They were in a big circle around a bonfire. Kellan Longbottom had just started playing his guitar, which sparked up a song idea in Lily.

**This is our song:**

** So lets sing na, na, na, na, hey ya. C'mon and sing na, na,na,na,na, hey ya.  
**

** This is our song, that's all that matters cause  
**

**We all belong right here together  
**

**there's nothing better than singing along  
**

**this is our summer  
**

**This is our song  
come grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together and sing it out loud**

Lily had always had a beautiful voice, but so did her cousins and friends so they all joined in. Ginny and the rest gathered by the door to watch their kids and friends kids sing and have fun, Ron Weasley who apparently had never heard his niece sing before was amazed by her voice.

**This is our song that's all that matter cause**  
** We all belong right here together**  
** There's nothing better than singing along**  
** This is our summer and this is our song**  
** This is our song, this is our song**  
** This is our song**

The adults that stood watching got in to the tune of the song. They clapped along while the kids sang. Arthur Weasley was especially amazed by the guitar that Kellan was playing.

**Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya**  
** (repeat x4)**

**This is our song that's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer (Our summer)**

**This is our song that's all that matters **

**cause we all belong right here together  
**

**There's nothing better than singing along  
**

**This is our summer  
**

**This is our song (this is our song)  
**

**This is our song (this is our song)  
**

**This is our song  
**

**This is our song!  
**

The song ended and everyone was suddenly pumped. The adults cheered and the kids all had big smiles on their faces, afterwards though nobody wanted to go to sleep. Lucy and Molly were arguing over who would sleep on the bed this time, Louis, Hugo, and Albus were playing wizards chess Fred James and Teddy were all reading quidditch magazines. Rose,Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Emmy, Carson, and Alazay were singing a muggle song, the adults were all tired and had gone to sleep leaving them all alone.

"Lily!" Scorpius said as he almost bumped into her, Albus was now chasing him yelling swear words after him. "Scorpius you ass! Give it back!" Scorpius had made it outside with Albus right behind him, the rest of the kids all walked out to see the outcome. "Not until I read it first Alby!"

Albus looked nervous and embarrassed. "Scorpius!" Emmy Scorpius's little sister yelled at him "Give it back now!" Scorpius only laughed and read it out loud. "Dear Ems-" Emmy blushed and then ran after her brother, a few minutes later they were on the floor and Emmy had the letter in her hands. "Woooo! Wat to go Emmy!" Lily and Emmy both laughed as Scorpius rubbed his cheek, "You didn't have to hit me that hard!" everyone laughed at Scorpius's swollen cheek.

''I'm sorry brother!" Emmy hugged her brother. "Hey lets go inside and just hang out, or maybe play truth or dare!" Molly said as they all headed back, "Sounds like a plan'' and with that they all ended up inside.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was kinda crappy but I promise it gets better, reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs. **

* * *

**Truth Or Dare  
**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

We all sat in a circle . Molly was the one to start the game, "Okay who wants to go first?" everyone looked around and when nobody raised their hand Molly picked Scorpius. "Okay Scorpy! Truth or Dare?" Scorpius sighed and picked dare, "Okay I dare you to...Kiss Lily on the lips!" everyone whistled even my brothers which wouldn't have happened if they weren't drunk.

He sighed and looked at me in an apologetic way, I shrugged as I waited for those perfect lips to meet mine. He finally kissed me and my heart exploded, I knew that it was kinda wrong because my cousin Rose liked him but I liked him too and its not like he was dating anyone. The kiss lasted 2 minutes, everyone whistled while we kissed but when we pulled away I found that Rose was glaring at me.

"Okay, that was a very hot and steamy kiss! Now who's next?" Everyone looked around to see who was brave enough to go next, nobody did. "Okay since all of you guys are whinnies! I'll have Scorp pick!" Scorpius smirked and looked around the room before picking me, "Okay Lily! Truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes why did it always have to be me? I sighed and picked Dare because I probably wouldn't get a decent dare from anyone else, "Okay...um...sing a song about a crush" he smirked and I paled. If I sang a song about a crush I'm sure they would figure it out.

"So Lils?" I sighed and pulled out my guitar. "This song is called 'Tell me what to do' " all my cousins sat around waiting for the song, I slowly started to play my guitar then I started singing.

**Tell me what to do: **

**Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you**

**You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do**

Scorpius and the others had gotten into the beat of the song, I smiled at how they all swayed along to the music. Luckily they were all drunk so maybe they wouldn't find out who it was, or maybe they would but right now I was to caught up in the song to even care.

** Tell me what to do about you**  
**Something on your mind**  
**Baby all of the time**  
**You could bring out a room**  
**Oh yeah**  
**This day has a long time coming**  
**I say it's nothing new**  
**Tell me what to do about you**

**You got your way of speaking**  
**Even the air you're breathing**  
**You could be anything**  
**But you don't know what to believe in**  
**You've got the world before you**  
**If I could only show you**  
**But you don't know what to do**  
**You think about it**  
**Can you ever change?**  
**Finish what you started**  
**Make me want to stay**  
**Tired of conversation**  
**Show me something real**  
**Find out what your part is**  
**Play it how you feel**

**Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you,yeah  
Tell me what to do about you**

**You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
you got the World before you  
if I could only Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah**

I was done with the song, and Happy that no one mentioned Scorpius. Even Rose was totally clueless, they all clapped so loud that I'm sure they woke up at least one adult. The game continued it was really fun to watch people snogg each other, it was even funnier when my brother Albus had to kiss my best friend Emmy Malfoy. We all laughed and talked throughout the night, and we downed some more firewhiskey we would have a massive hangover tomorrow but we were young.

* * *

**The next day**

We all woke up and we had massive headaches, our parents weren't awake and James had made a potion that made the hangover go away. We all took some and we felt better, none of us were hungry yet so we all got ready for the day that was to come. I took a shower first then got dressed an ate some breakfast, James was cleaning up the evidence that we had been drinking while others got in the shower. Grandma Molly was the first one to wake up and she started working on breakfast for the others.

She was surprised that we were awake but was glad to see all of us. everyone woke up around 9 and all of us were awake and outside goofing around, James and the guys had their guitars out and were sharing notes and lyrics. Us girls were goofing around by singing about Rose's crush on Scorpius, she almost murdered us when we almost sang his name out loud. He looked up at that moment and smirked at us, a few minutes later we heard the boys teasing Hugo about something.

I smiled over at my brothers who cared way to much about Hugo, to really ever make fun of him. We goofed around for a few more minutes before Scorpius came over to us, "Hey guys wanna hear something?" we nodded and he started playing his guitar.

The melody started out slow, and we all thought it was gonna be a love song guess we were wrong.

**Introducing me: **

**I'm, good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache**

**I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name**

He looked at me when he sang that last part, he had all of us laughing and he seemed to enjoy it.

**If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me**

The music had speed up a little this time but we were all still laughing, the boys kept laughing so hard that made it obvious they had dared him to do this. He just kept singing and ignored all the comments for my brothers and cousins.

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**  
** Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**  
** La la la la**  
** La la la la la la la la, da**

**I never trust a dog to watch my food  
**

**And I like to use the word 'dude'  
**

**As a noun, or adverb, or adjective**

**And I've never really been into cars  
**

**I like really cool guitars  
and superheroes  
**

**and checks with lots of zeroes on em'  
**

**I love the sound of Violins  
**

**And making someone smile  
**

The music had really sped up this time, and he looked at me again at that lats part, which of course made me smile.

**If you wanna know**  
** Here it goes**  
** Gonna tell you this**  
** The part of me that'll show if you're close**  
** Gonna let you see everything**  
** But remember that you asked for it**  
** I'll try to do my best to impress**  
** But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**  
** But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**  
** My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**  
** At times confusing, possibly amusing**  
** Introducing me**

**Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time**

**So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo**

**Introducing me**

He was done and he had all of us laughing and smiling, He went back over to the guys who were laughing their asses off. He smiled shyly and sat back down waiting for them to calm down. "That was so cute!" Rose squealed as soon as Scorpius was out of ear shot, I rolled my eyes along with my cousins and friends. "Izzy! Lets do something!" I was bored so I was determined to make them do something with me, "Lily!" I laughed "Lets do something guys!" they all rolled their eyes to tired to get up and have fun.

"Come one guys its summer!" Iliana, Emmy, and Alazay rolled their eyes at me while my cousins talked. "Lily please not now" Alazay answered for all of them, "Hey Al! Do you think you could play something for us?" Albus nodded and started playing his guitar. "Lily..." Emmy was obviously not in the mood to sing so i started.

**True Friend: **

**Lily: We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around  
**

I Remembered back to when we were all little, Iliana was my God sister Emmy was a best friend and like a sister, and So was Alazay. we had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember, and we always signed our letters 'BFF' we always knew how to make each other laugh and we were always going to be their for each other.

**Emmy: You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground  
**

I laughed along with the two other girls, Emmy was quiet at times when she was upset. We always brought the old Emmy back when that happened, Emmy was also a rebel along with Me, Iliana, Alazay, Roxanne, Lucy, and Dominique.

**All of them: You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
**

It was obvious they were all best friends and were gonna always be their for each other.

**Alazay: You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  
**

We mostly never fought and didn't plan on it.

**All of them: A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
**

**Iliana: True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in  
**

Me and the girls would do anything for each other, no matter the cost. That was how it would always be no matter what happened.

**Lily: A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
**

**All: Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _[3x]_  
**

**__**Everyone had gathered around us and had clapped when we were done, Emmy, Alazay, and Iliana had hugged me. I loved my best friends and that was how it was going to be for the rest of my life, "Great Song Lils!" Fred hugged me then continued to goof with the boys. I smiled for some reason music made me feel like was more than Harry Potters daughter.

* * *

**A/N: That was ch.2 so yea the songs used in this fic are: Tell me what to do:Demi Lovato/ Introducing me :Nick Jones/ and True friend: Hannah Montana Lol Disney songs I know ahah. **


	3. What the Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs. **

* * *

**-Later that day-  
**

**Lily's POV **

It was really hot later on in the day so we went inside were it was cooler, the adults were at the table discussing the names of Teddy's and Victoire's baby. We weren't that interested so we messed around telling jokes and talking about the previous school year. Lucy and I were talking about a song she had written about a past relationship, there was a bit of rapping and the only guy who was really good at it was Kellan. Kellan and Lucy were practicing while i listened, a few minutes later they had me play the guitar while they sang along.

**I want you back: **

**Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this**

Lucy had everyone in the room paying attention to her, she loved it in a way. It was looking like a good song so, I was honored that she picked me.

**Boy you can say anything you want**  
** I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
** I want you back**  
** I want you back**  
** Wa-want you, want you back**  
** I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**  
** Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**  
** I want you back**  
** I want you back**  
** Wa-want you, want you back**

**Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

Lucy had every uncle and boy cousin raising their eyebrow, Percy Weasley was never much of a fighter but when it came down to his family he didn't care. Lucy giggled at the families reaction before continuing.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **

**And now you're doing them with her  
**

**Remember all the thing that you and I did first?  
**

**you got me, got me like this  
**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, Come on!  
**

******And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**you got me, got me like this  
**

Louis was thinking hard about what Lucy was saying, he was telling the boys to right down clues so they could figure out who it was later.**  
**

**Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

**Kellan:  
**

**We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times, when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you  
Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again**

The boys all stared open mouthed at Kellan, they were all best friends but no one knew about Kellan's talent other than me and Lucy. He even had his parents in shock, Hannah and Neville had their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide.

**Lucy: **

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this!**

**Boy you can say anything you want**  
**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**  
**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**  
**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**  
**I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**

**(Let me know)**

**Ohhh, I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I want you back**  
**I want you back**  
**Wa-want you, want you back**

* * *

Everyone clapped for all three of us, we smiled and then walked outside with the rest of the gang. All the guys surrounded Kellan they were all eager to see if they had the talent of rapping surprisingly Scorpius was the only one. The revelation of Scorpius's talent made Rose squeal like a mouse, we all laughed which made her blush so red it made her hair look dull.

We goofed around for a while before Grandma Molly called us back inside to eat dinner. It was loud in their everyone was laughing and talking it almost sounded like the dinners at Hogwarts, that made Alazay laugh when I told her which only made people wonder what I said, as soon as I told them they laughed again. All of us had a great time discussing my new Godchild's name, yes I did just same MY Godchild because Teddy and Vic are making me the Godmother.

Scorpius and Emmy were staying over for the whole summer and Iliana and Alazay were probably gonna do the same thing. So we had all night to stay up and goof around without people shushing us, the adults had left a few hours ago for a cruise. Teddy and Victoire stayed behind because even though they were married and expecting they still acted like kids.

"Vic! Lets go get ready!" I had to pull my cousin into the girls room so she could get ready for the muggle outing later. All the girls were in one room and the boys shared the bathroom, Emmy, Iliana, Alazay, Dominique, Lucy, and Roxanne were all going to wear the same thing as me. We were wearing short shorts with a strapless black shirt, Rose was wearing jeans and a t-shirt as well was Molly and Vic.

Rose didn't like that the rest of us girls were wearing what we were wearing. Rose always tried to compete with us and it never really worked out, we did each others make up and hair. I went for a more natural look instead of having my natural curls, my friends and cousins all had their hair straight beside Rose who curled it.

I was pretty bored when I finished getting ready and the rest were still trying to get their outfits together. I laid back on the couch and thought about what I was gonna do when we got there, I was always good when we went out because I didn't want Teddy to tell my parents but now I wanted to just go crazy and lose control.

I didn't really care if Teddy did tell them I just wanted to have some fun, and fun is exactly what I was going to have. Finally they were all ready and we headed for Teddy's car, we all learned to drive at a young age but technically in the muggle world Teddy could drive legally. It was a big car so it could fit all of us, I sat next to Scorpius and Rose sat on the other side of him.

It was pretty awkward to sit like this but no one else minded how they were arranged. Rose kept babbling to Scorpius while I talked to Roxanne and Fred, Scorpius kept joining in on our conversation but Rose always pulled him back into a stupid conversation she wanted to have with him.

* * *

Their was alcohol in the car so we were all kinda drunk already. There was a guitar in front of Albus so I told Fred to play something, it was a nice tune so I came up with some lyrics for it.

**Raise your glass: **

**Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?**

**I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?**

**Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?**

Fred and James were acting like idiots, they had everyone laughing. It was obvious that they had all been drinking before leaving except for Teddy and Vic, we were all drunk and having such a good time well that is everyone but Rose.

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**  
** In all the right ways,**  
** All my underdogs,**  
** We will never be never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**  
** Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**  
** Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)**

the music sped up a little, by now everyone was having a great time except for Rose. She was driving me crazy what part of party did she not understand, I wish she would just freak out already and stop acting like a proper lady.

**Party Crasher,**  
** Penny Snatcher,**  
** Call me up if you want gangsta**  
** Don't be fancy, just get dancey**  
** Why so serious?**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

Everyone was acting a little crazy and I loved it. James and Fred were dancing hunched over because of the small space, they looked hilarious because no one dances in the car but these two.

**So if you're too**

**school for cool,**  
** And you're treated like a fool,**  
** You can choose to let it go**  
** We can always, we can always,**  
** Party on our own**

** (so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,**  
** In all the right ways,**  
** All my underdogs,**  
** We will never be never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**  
** So raise your glass if you are wrong,**  
** In all the right ways,**  
** All my underdogs,**  
** We will never be never be anything but loud**  
** And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**  
** Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**  
** Just come on and come on and raise your glass**  
** Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)**  
** Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**

Every single person in the car had their drinks up, even Rose who was a little tense at first was drunk enough to act loose. We finally arrived at the wizard bar and we all jumped out, surprisingly none of us fell while getting off. We all walked together at first to get in, but as soon as we entered we all split up i groups. Rose and Molly went to go find some friends that they were meeting up, Me and my friends and most of my girl cousins went off to find the bar, and the boys hit the dance floor.

Since it was a wizarding bar everyone knew who we were. Their was a lot of kids from Hogwarts, no one here was over 21 but Teddy and Vic. I walked arms linked with Iliana, Emmy, and Alazay boys stared as soon as we passed them. Like I said a lot of boys from Hogwarts were here and a lot of them knew my brothers, I didn't really mind talking to them but hooking up was another thing.

We finally got to the bar and took several firewhiskey shots, by the time we we were done and on the dance floor we were pretty drunk. James and Fred were dancing with some witches from France, and Hugo and Louis were dancing with some 5 year girls from Hogwarts. Emmy and my brother Albus were dancing now and so were Teddy and Vic, Rose and Scorpius were dancing together so me and Iliana and Alazay joined them.

Rose was not happy that we joined them so when I saw that Zane and Kellan came out of the bathroom, I danced with them instead. Everyone was grinding on each other so that is exactly what I did, I noticed that Scorpius couldn't stop looking over at us. I smiled maybe he did like me but at the same time maybe he didn't, I was having to much fun to even care right now.

I kept grinding and dancing and just downing drinks, by the end of all the dancing we were all singing at our table and laughing and just being us. It was time for karaoke and I got up and headed for the stage, I didn't feel like singing any muggle song so I gave them the chords to my own song. As I got ready everyone gathered around the stage, my brother James was asked to play the guitar because he actually knew these chords.

The background music started and I started singing.

**What the Hell: **

** You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**I cant stop cause I'm having to much fun  
**

**You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy**

I honestly have no Idea who the guy in the song was, It just came to me. I was also so tired of being known as the Nice/Bad kid I was Lily Luna Potter and I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

**All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell**

This part was always the fun part. I loved how I expressed my feelings about myself, I mean I was already a rebel so all I needed to do was not give a damn anymore. Everyone in the audience seemed to be enjoying it, it was fun to see them dance and act crazy.

**So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play**

Again I had no idea who the guy was but it seemed to kind of fit with the lyrics. I have been on a million dates before but I have never found anyone I liked more than I like Scorpius, at this point I really didn't care about dating anymore I just needed to have fun.

**You're on your knees**  
** Begging please**  
** Stay with me**  
** But honestly**  
** I just need to be a little crazy**

The audience was going crazy, dancing with drinks in their hands and not giving a damn. I laughed it was all so funny it was also funny when Rose started dancing as well, I loved seeing my cousin a little tipsy.

** All my life I've been good,**  
** But now**  
** I'm thinking What The Hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I don't really care about**  
** If you love me**  
** If you hate me**  
** You can save me**  
** Baby, baby**  
** All my life I've been good**  
** But now**  
** Whoaaa...**  
** What The Hell**

Victoire was right I just needed to let loose a little bit more and Life would be so awesome. I loved the feeling I had right now I was drunk and yes I would probably regret things in the morning but I was having fun now.

**Lalalala la la**  
** Whoa Whoa**  
** Lalalala la la**  
** Whoa Whoa**

All my cousins and classmates were having fun dancing and singing along. I laughed at their slurred words and funny dance moves, James seemed to be enjoying it too because he laughed with me.

**You say that I'm messing with your head**  
** Boy, I like messing in your bed**  
** Yeah, I am messing with your head when**  
** I'm messing with you in bed**

Me and Scorpius locked eyes, I smiled and winked before Rose tried to get his attention again.

**All my life I've been good,**  
** But now**  
** I'm thinking What The Hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I don't really care about**  
** All my life I've been good,**  
** But now**  
** I'm thinking What The Hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I don't really care about**  
** If you love me**  
** If you hate me**  
** You can save me**  
** Baby, baby**  
** All my life I've been good**  
** But now**  
** Whoaaa...**  
** What The Hell**

I was rocking out on stage. In fact everyone seemed to be having a great time, I laughed at everyone because their dancing was funny. Albus was even so drunk that he was dancing with Emmy.

**Lalalalalalalalalala**  
** Lalalalalalalalala**

The song ended and the audience clapped. I smiled and jumped off the stage, my family surrounded me and told me how talented I was at singing and writing songs. I thanked them and had some more shots, we all danced and laughed even had small arguments but at the end of the night we loved each other, we we're also so tired. Teddy didn't have the ability to drive so we used a port key and ended a mile away from the burrow.

I was to tired so I made Kellan carry me on his back, I must have been very tired because I feel asleep on our way there. I don't remember anything from there, and the next morning I had a massive headache.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter 3 Lol **


End file.
